Lockdown- Not a Drill
by meapzilla2mouse
Summary: You know when you have a lockdown drill, and everyone is [supposed] to hide and shut up? I got a fresh reminder today. So why wouldn't Casper High? When Freakshow gets loose, Casper High is in hard lockdown, and all he wants is Team Phantom. Full summary inside, pre PP. Check bio for full details. JUST AN UPDATE
1. Danni Doesn't Leave

**Hello! Yikes! *hides from angry fallowers of previous story(s)* I'm sorry, but this idea just planted itself in my head like Undergrowth's mind vines!**

**Undergrowth: Hey, I'm in Walker's jail, don't get Danny on my case!**

**Me: WHATEVER! Anyways, the inspiration was in fact, a lock down drill. I know, I can screw up any source of seriousness but you know, i thought that Casper High needed some actual real-life crap since there have been ****_multiple shootings_**** in the past ****_month! _****So I decided to write this and take a break from my other story(s). SO enjoy -or be a little freaked out like I am that my innocent mind came up with such a thing.**

Quick Summary: A new threat walks the streets of Amity Park; actual criminals, like in the real world! The school is under lockdown from a guy who calls himself Freakshow. But this guy want's one thing, Team Phantom. Things get a little out of control, and Danny may have to either reveal his secret, or be rosponsible for 350 student and staff deaths because of it.

**Danny: You hate me don't you.**

**Me: If I did, I wouldn't make you be so nice and I wouldn't have bothered with watching every episode of yours even though you haven't been on TV forever -except 10pm or later in China- just to understand these awesome fanfictions all about you! *smiles with braces***

**Danny: Curse you and your epic persuasive writing skills. T.T**

* * *

_"Thank you both, Vlad would have baked me into a pile of nothing if you hadn't saved me!" Dannielle Phantom said to Danny Phantom and The Red Huntress._

_"That's what family's for cuz! Hehe, so, now what? Heading off?" Danny Phantom replied._

_"Yep, now that this Phantom is fixed, she's got places to go!" The younger Phantom replied._

_"Well just be safe, okay?" The original Phantom countered._

_"Aw Danny, nothing could hurt me now!" Dannielle said, giving her cousin a quick peck on the cheek. "See ya, and thanks Valerie!" She addressed the Huntress befor zooming off dramatically in a Dannielle fashion._

_Danny put his hands out in front of him. The Huntress looked at him funny, "What's that for?" She asked._

_He replied in all seriousness, "Deal's a deal. You helped me save Danni, now you can have me back as your captive."_

_The Red Huntress smiled. "Forget it."_

_Phantom was bewildered, "What?"_

_"Fly away Ghost Boy, before I changed my mind." She looked away._

_He smiled a look of gratitude, "All right, I'm goin'!" He said, and started flying off only to be blasted in the butt._

_"But don't think it'll last!" She teased, holding her own Huntress Ecto-Blaster. "Tommorrow, it's game on!"_

_"And I'll be ready to play." He gained his own cocky grin, and zoomed off as The Huntress remembered Mr. Masters and zoomed off on her own way to find Vlad._

Danny Phantom flew after his cousin, he didn't want her to be in danger again."Dannielle, wait!" He yelled, sensing her near. She stopped and became visible. She still had the their cocky smile plastered across her face. The older Phantom grabbed her gloved hand and sped off to the outskirts of town. They landed in the park, in between the town hall and Casper High.

Danni had a dubious look on her face. "Why'd ya drag me here cuz?" She asked, unsure of her clone's motivations.

Danny on the other hand had been waiting months to find her again, he couldn't let the only good person that could possibly understand his situation leave him or get hurt. He looked her straight in the eye. He knew she might object to the idea, but if she really was his clone, he had a feeling what the answer might be. "Dannielle, I know you probably like being a ghostly nomad, but I was hoping you might like it if I got you a place to stay." He said, rubbing the back of his neck -a bad habit of his- halfway through. Dannielle became speechless, she didn't know what to say. She liked roaming the world, and let me just tell you, Paris from the tippee-tippee-top of the Effiel Tower is not something you can just shrug at (not that I've had the pleasure of that experience..) and the Great Wall of China is a great training of her natural abilities (now to that, I can testify- FOBBISEA rocks!) but she would jump at any chance to have a real family, and be able to give an address to her pen pals to send to other than her iPhone. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she didn't answer right away, but she slowly started nodding, getting more vigorous as she started to hug Danny.

Then, she pulled away in realization, "Where do you have in mind?" She asked, becoming a little hesitant, though she knew Danny wouldn't knowingly put her in harm's way.

He smiled warmly. "That's the best part, you can choose anywhere, Sam's, Tucker's, even Valerie's! But I hoped you might choose here." He said, teleporting (thats right, I wanted to give him that power.) them to a new location. When Danni opened her eyes, she was standing in front of a tall brick apartment looking building, with a neon sign out front claiming this place to be FentonWorks. Her eyes widened, he really wanted her to live with him?

"You really want me to live with you? Even if it would mean telling your parents the truth?" She asked, and he nodded. Of course, the both knew it would only come to the truth if they didn't believe her legend: 3rd cousin, once removed who ran away from home. "Ohmigoodness thankyouthankyouthankyou! You have no clue how k=much this means to me!" She said, and hugged him again. Danny was enjoying this moment until hos sister Jazz came to the door.

"What's going on out here Danny and, _Danny number 2? _She looked at us then slamed the door shut bolting outside. "Danny who is this girl and why does she look like you?" She asked in her whisper-yell voice.

Danny looked at Danni as if asking permission to say something. She nodded, giving him the signal to tell her the whole truth, since she knew Jazz knew about him from Danny's knowledge (wow, there's a lot of knowing there isn't there?). Danny stood up from his crouching position and looked at Jazz. "Jazz, this is Dannielle, or, Danny-with-an-I Fenton/Phantom.' After studying her incredulous look of 'how is that possible?' he further explained, "An attempt of an evil clone me that I'm glad he did not succeed in perfecting. I got the honors of that." He said, shooting her an 'I win' glance in her direction. It's an understandable language to Danny and his friends, but to anyone else it looked ridiculous. And it probably was. He finished his explaination by adding, "And she is to anyone else, our 3rd cousin once removed who ran away from home and is now going to live under our roof, even if there is some overshadowing involved." He said, his eyes glowing a brighter green.

Jazz didn't know how to react. Sure, she knew that there was probably more to the story than a 3 sentence summary but she also knew Danny had and affinity for her, even she did, looking in those innocent blue eyes of his were enough, she couldn't bear to see a cute 12 year old version of them. She smiled and said, "Welcome to the Fenton family Dannielle!" And led us inside.

* * *

**I know, this has nothing to do with the actual lockdown but I'm building up to that. You just haven't seen that black binder that I lugged around all day full of papers for this story. Heck, I even took the time to plan it out instead of sloppin some crap on a page about 7 inches tall and 5 inches wide! **

**Jessie: You are exaggereting. You may have written the plan, but you only wrote upto Danni's dubious look -which by the way was one of her 29 spelling words today and didn't know what meant 'till last night- before you came up from dinner to finally remember and type.**

**Me: That's it, I am locking your book up tonight. And I'm not writing in you again till this is finished.**

**Jessie: What? I would like you to get my hand out of the still hot toaster please!**

**Me: ) I'm so evil. Anyways, I may post another chapter tonight, but in the meantime I probably won't update until weekends on a normal basis. If I do post on a weekday it's cuz I got something written and am allowed on the computer. By the way, those of you waiting on Differently or the first official chapter about Jessie-**

**Jessie: Hi that's me!**

**Me: -will have to wait a while, sorry! And the chapters will get longer at some point, trust me! PS: Check out my bio for more background info on the outline of this story, I will post this on there after I have submitted this.**

**Peace!**


	2. Danni Is a Fenton

**Oh my goodness, I have followers after not being able to regularly post, I feel the need to keep being committed! Now I know there's a lot of 'Danni gets adopted fics' and I know this may take up this chapter too but trust me, it leads up to the main thing. When I get to the main chapter where everything starts to go down I will put it in the first chapter for those who just wanna skip ahead. I know I had a few mistakes and I will try to make sure this chapter does not have any.**

**Thank you to ****phangirl135**** for being the first to favorite right off the bat. Thank you to ****Kitsune-Henna, Brit98, AwesomeDragonGirl**** and ****Airbenderavatar**** for reviewing, following and favoriting. Please enjoy a virtual cookie!**

**I forgot this last chapter: Disclaimer. I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own the plot so if you take my exact style for Dannille I will find you. :)**

* * *

General PoV

_"Welcome to the Fenton family Dannielle!"_

_And Jazz led them inside._

* * *

"Mom, dad, Danny's home!" Jazz shouted into the basement. After no reply, Jazz called again, "We have something to show you!"

"Is there fudge?" the voice of Jack Fenton came back.

"Danny, get fudge!" Jazz side-whispered to Danny, who nodded and transformed back to normal. "Yeah dad, there's fudge." Jazz called to Jack, a little agitated. She backed away and told Dannielle to transform as well. Jack fumbled up the stairs dragging Maddie behind him. Danny came back from the fridge. Maddie did a double take.

"Jazz, you're the psychologist. Why is there a girl in here who looks uncannily like your brother, who is also home on time for once." she said blinking a few times. Jack upon hearing this looked up from his fudge to see the exact same thing. "Wait a minute.."

Danni stepped forward. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I'm Dannielle, your son and daughter's 3rd cousin once removed. My guardians died in a car accident a few days ago and," She started choking herself up, "I didn't want to go to an orphanage and you're the only family I've ever heard of," now she started the waterworks. If there ever was such thing as Best Actress of the Galaxy, Danni would win it.

Danny stepped in. "I found her on the way home and I was hoping she could stay. She has nowhere else to go." He put on his best 'innocent blue eyes' and Jazz put on her best puppy dog pout (much like Kim Possible). There was a reason Danni was a good actress. Both the elder Fentons felt sympathy and showed her to the guest room which would become her room.

Neither Phantom could keep a smile off their face to rest of the night.

* * *

The next day was Sunday.

Jazz took Danni shopping at the mall. The 'Ecto-Dejecto' Danny used on her had given her a growth spurt, she looked at least 13 now. They decided to pick out a whole new style for her. White t-shirt, denim jacket that stopped mid-riff, red skinny jeans, and black converse. Her hair had grown a little overnight and her ponytail was now covered by a red beret instead of a beanie. She enjoyed picking out all these things along with some green bangles and a green necklace. It was funny, because they passed a whole little boutique devoted Danny Phantom. Danni just had to get the little charm that was his symbol for her necklace. Jazz and Danni laughed their heads while they were at the food court looking at the t-shirts and dolls that they took pictures of. Danny, Sam and Tucker met up with them and Danny's reaction was priceless. After they finished they even dragged him there. None of the other shoppers could figure out what the Red-head junior, Goth girl, Techno geek and Fenton look-alike found so funny about the store, or why Fenturd was finding so embarrassing. It was nice until Skulker blasted a hole in the wall of the entrance to the mall.

* * *

Valerie had been successfully tailing them for the better part of the day. Or more specifically Dannielle. She had wondered what was going to happen to her, but she didn't think the ghost hunter's parents would take her in. It had started from when Valerie entered the mall. She had needed to check out the new 'Fleecy Tank' fad when she spotted the girl walking with Jazz and _laughing. _Of course, she did look like she was at least a teenager now. That stuff Phantom had used must have sped up the process of the cloning. Or something. She watched them walk into the store she was just about to go in. Danni picked up some clothes noticeably styled similar to Fenton's. Weird... Then she followed them into Claires where she bought some green bracelets. They had later stopped in front of store devoted to Phantom. Needless to say, she didn't go in. When they came out, they were laughing hysterically. About what, she was not quite sure. _'She didn't tell Jazz about herself, did she?' _Though, it might explain why they were laughing. if she didn't hate Phantom still, she might have giggled at the inside joke too. Valerie followed them to the food court. Come to think of it, she was hungry. Then her phone buzzed. Star, the only A-Lister who talked to her had texted her.

_Hey Val. Wanna check out the newest Sayonara Pussy Cat movie? It's soo cute! :)_

Valerie had to admit, she did want to see what next stupid idea they could come up with for the cartoon icon.

_Sure, Star. Lemme finish my shopping. Can we make the 2:00 airing? _

Valerie stayed long enough after getting an ok from Star to see the Loser trio talking to Jazz and Danni. She hoped she would be ok. After coming out of the changing room her new purple Fleecy Tank, she heard a commotion. She ran over to the side of the railing in the two-story mall to see Skulker standing in front of a huge hole. She saw Danni and Danny run in different directions before suiting up herself. She didn't think much of Danny running away, he always did. She figured Danni would be coming to help. When she got back to the ground floor, both Phantoms were battling against Skulker. She caught Skulker off guard by sucking him into the thermos she managed to get from the Fentons. She would not use Vlad's equipment anymore. Both Phantoms seemed a little shocked by her helping. "I may not still like you Phantom, but I have decided not to hunt you anymore. This does enough of it from the looks of it." She said, landing on the ground outside, where the fight had ended and the Phantoms had already done so.

"Wow uh, thanks Valerie. And I am still really sorry about the whole ghost dog thing, you know he's not mine-" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. Where had she seen that before?

"Save it Phantom. After I helped you and Danni over here, I figured out that there are more than one hybrids in the world." Valerie cut him off.

He and Danni looked alarmed for a second. "Who?" Dannielle asked.

"Plasmius." Valerie spat. She couldn't get over the fact that, not only did she work for a ghost, but he was also the mayor.

Phantom looked a little relieved, but it was quickly matched with the anger on Danni's face. "Yeah, we know. Thanks, Huntress." He said before he and Danni took off back into the mall. Valerie checked her watch. '_Shoot, I'm gonna miss the movie!' _ She remembered her previous engagement and zoomed off to the theater.

* * *

The shoppers were a little shocked at the fact that the Red Huntress was actually _helping _Team Phantom, but the more strange thing was that there was a girl Phantom too. They could only guess as to why there was, but it was better than another enemy ghost.

When Team Phantom made it too FentonWorks, they were loaded with stuff for Danni to make her room more hers than guest. Actually, it wasn't too different looking than Danny's with all the space stuff except that the main color was green instead of blue. She had a computer, which Tucker gladly imported Danny's ghost files to along with the latest version of Doomed. Danny, Tucker and Sam went back to Master's Estate to retrieved some files on her to see what she actually knew. Unpon returning, they informed Jazz that she only had Danny's academic and ghost knowledge, so Jazz was left to talk about, erm, girl stuffs. (**Everyone knows Vlad did not talk about stuff like that. He planned on her melting for Pete's sake!**)

Dannielle was enrolled into school as well, and because of the things she had learned while traveling, she was able to be placed in Danny's level. She had invisibly observed some classes while she was in England -she kinda wanted to see if she might find Hogwartz or something- and knew Spanish as second nature. She went to bed running scenarios through her head about all the things that could go down on her first day. One nightmare in particular scarred her a lot though.

* * *

_She was running. She stopped. She was in a hallway -no, the middle of a hallway intersection._

_But she was blocked. Kids of all ages were staring at her from all but one way, and down that way was the one thing she never ever wanted to see._

_Vlad Plasmius was charging up a pink ecto-blast. _

_"Danny!" She called out in her dream. Except, Danny didn't come. _

_Vlad shot his ecto-blast at her, and she couldn't dodge._

_"Danny! Sam! Tucker!" She called out, getting more desperate._

* * *

Danny woke up to hearing his name. He looked around and slowly got out his bed. His ghost sense wasn't going off, so he decided to check the rest of the house. Jazz had the same idea. They met up in the hall, looking at each other somewhat groggily. Then they heard the voice again.

"Danny! Sam! Tucker!" Their eyes widened in realization, it was Dannielle!

They ran to her room and found her tossing in her sleep. "Danni!" they gasped and ran over to her. Danny tried shaking her awake, but it wasn't working.

* * *

_Vlad flew over to her and started shaking her._

_"Danny isn't coming girl. Just me." Gasps escaped the student's mouths as he took her through the roof. They landed in his lab. _

_He strapped her to a table and started melting her._

* * *

"Jazz, it's not working!" Danny said getting more and more panicky.

"Danny, I know you may not want to, but you may need to shock her awake."

Danny's eyes widened. He did not like going into Jazz's brain or Sam's -well the idea of hers- when Nocturne attacked but he took a deep breath and over shadowed her.

And he did not like what he saw.

* * *

**Hey! Oops sorry if you got an email that I updated and found nothing, I forgot the authors note!**

**Anyways, I bet you hate me for this cliffy but, eh, that's what authors do. So, I'm really glad you guys like this story so much, it really helps me keep commitment! Oh and, I hate doing this because I'm not a fan of nagging but if you could just hit that little button above the follow button -but you can hit that too- that says review, that would really help me in what you want to see, but not deriving from the plot too much. **

**Thanks!**


	3. Danni Goes to School

**A/N: Hello, I'm sorry I didn't update but I will spare you the bucket of excuses I have up my sleeve and get down to business. Thank you to those of you who reviewed and followed. **

**I would like to point out one review in particular that actually had some great ideas. Thank you **sailorlyko4life **for the idea with Val and I know that I said Freakshow would be mentioned a bit but I was actually thinking of chapter 4. But don't worry he is at least mentioned!**

**Also, **RedHeadsRock1010 **please don't die of overload! That is the most praise I think I have ever gotten, thank you soo much! I now have even more motivation to keep going! :DDD**

**Now anyways, lets get this story going so I can finish Danni's initiation!**

**Danni: But I love the spotlight! Anyways, she forgot this so I will disclaim, Meapzilla2mouse does not own Danny Phantom so move on. *charges ectoblast***

* * *

Danni was melting, again. Danny had to think fast, if he wanted to shock her awake before she was non-existent again. He saw Valerie, and decided to do the first thing he came up with. He zoomed over and overshadowed her.

"Vlad, stop this now!?" He said in Valerie's voice! Vlad looked smug a moment.

"And what dear girl are you going to do about it?" He asked pausing the melting. And that was all Danny needed. He -still in Valerie- activated the hover board and sent it careening straight into the machine. Dannielle instantly returned to normal.

~scene change~

Dannielle bolted upright in her bed, and Danny was shot out of her body thumping on the ground.

"Dannielle are you okay?" Jazz asked as she backed away from the sudden awakening.

Dannielle however was still panting, so Danny took initiative, "Um, that was some nightmare soooo," He trailed off as Jazz decided to get her some water to calm down with using her phsyco-babble knowledge.

"Danni." He looked at her. She still had tears in her eyes. "Hey," he cracked a smile. Then he got a little more serious. "Hey, Danni look at me." he said gaining her attention. "Vlad isn't coming back. I'll make sure of it." He said giving her a hug.

"We, will make sure of it. This time he'll have to go through more than Danny if he does get such an idea." Jazz corrected upon arrival.

Dannielle smiled. "Thanks guys." She said and took a sip of water. One cup of water and a few minutes of Jazz's phsyco-babble later, they left her to go back to bed.

She had nothing but the new family in the rest of her dreams that night.

~(AN: Ok, enough Danni, yall want the actual story do you not?)~

On the same night, in a detention isolated from all society, a prison break has been roused.

*RROOOOOOOOWEEEEEOOOOOO RROOOOOOOOEEOOOOOO*

"Stop them, they're getting away!" Random officers and guards repeated. A tall man in a trench coat and top hat cackled, for he was free at last, free to get revenge.

"And revenge I shall get. Those kids are going down once and for all." He said to himself and cackled some more. He escaped into the night from the direction in which he came, Amity Park.

~The next day.~

"...So be on the lookout for the following escaped criminals." The way too perky announcer on the TV said. Danny zoned out until a familiar face appeared on the screen. He nearly shot milk across the kitchen had he not been holding the cup to his face. Jack and Maddie look at him crazily so he elaborates.

"That was the guy who controlled Phantom during the Circus Gothica thing and his freaky heirloom is the reason half of America can't remember last summer." You know, except the last one was his decision in the end.

"Well, uh, be safe Danny-boy and Danny-girl!" Jack said as Danny walked to the door and he and Danni grabbed their purple book bags. They groaned at his failed attempt at a nickname for Danni.

"Okay, you get Tucker, I get Sam-" Danny started.

"And meet up at the park. Got it." Dannielle finishes. They run into the alley beside the house. "Goin' Ghost!" And they took off to get their friends.

~HJDKAFHLDHHDSFGJKHKJFAHLKL~

At Casper High, the loser trio walked in. Except,, they weren't a trio anymore, they had a newcomer. Dash noticed. Paulina noticed. So naturally, the rest of the school noticed. The girl that had a similar appearance to Danny Fenturd had been immediately targeted by the A-list.

"Hey there, and what might your name be?" Asked the ever perky Paulina as she stepped in their path.

"I'm Danni, with an I." The new girl -excuse me _Danni- _told her, sidestepped her and continued walking. The student body left in the halls gasped, no one ever treated Paulina as if she was a regular student, no one but the loser squad.

Kwan spoke up from the back of the pack, " They must have brainwashed her already." only to be nudged by Star. Star was smart, despite popular belief, and knew he had only added fuel to the fire that was revenge on Danni.

However, the loser squad in question had already moved on to first period, which was naturally Mr. Lancer subbing for their Language Arts teacher.

"Mr. Fenton, you actually made it to school today. No aliens or trips to Hogwartz?" He asked referring to the time Danny had made up an excuse just to get a reaction. The early bunch of the class snickered.

"Nope, just a new family member." Danny replied with a shrug and followed Sam and Tucker to his seat. The giggling class openly gasped, this new girl -who was admittedly a little _hot- _was Fenton's sister or something?

"Ah, yes Miss Dannielle Fenton. Choose a seat." Lancer could make even her arrival a bore.

"It's Danny-with-an-I and I choose," She looked around and chose the seat near Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting. "There." and she walked over and sat her books down as the bell rang.

Valerie burst into the classroom and zoomed to her seat, which was no other place than beside Danni.

"Miss Gray, you are late, where is your pass?" She handed Lancer the pass and scrawled something on a piece of paper and slid it over to Danni.

_Why are in school? _

Danni read it over and giggled a bit. Valerie had missed the rude awakening.

_I've been adopted. :)_

Valerie looked in disbelief between Danni and the paper.

_I mean this in the nicest way possible, but who?_

_The Fentons._

Now Valerie was in complete shock. The Fentons let a ghost under their own roof? But then again...

_They don't know, do they._

_Nope just Jazz._

That made sense. And that was definitely why they were laughing.

A voice from the front caught their attention.

"Miss Fenton, Miss Gray, would you enlighten us on your conversation.?" Mr. Lancer had paused in the middle of what was no doubt, the word Shakespeare.

Danni stood with confidence, she would be beaten by the Box Ghost before she forgot her outstanding knowledge that she got in Britain. She looked at the notes, and knew exactly what to say. "You look like Fenton. I know. Why? I like red and blue, very patriotic. I saw you with Jazz. Yup went shopping. Have you read anything good lately? Yeah, Romeo and Juliet is a great classic." She looked up signaling she was done.

The class was shocked to say the very least. This girl was bursting with the confidence that Fenton surely could not contain.

"Well at least in a skewed up world -as you kids say- you were on topic. Just no more notes please." And he resumed the lesson.

~Did you smile today?~

This kind of behavior continued throughout Guided Study Hall and Biology until lunch where Danny, Tucker, Sam and Danni were joined by Val, who had recently opened up a little more to the group.

"So Dannielle, how did you come across the Fentons?" Valerie said picking at her sandwich.

The halfa in question answered with such a big lie she might as well have told her nothing. "Apparently I'm his 3rd cousin once removed." Danni answered without moving her eyes from her own tray. Tuna was not really her taste. However Valerie recalled that was exactly the same relationship she had with Phantom...

Sam opened her mouth after swallowing a bite of her personal grass-on-a-bun to say, "Danny found her on the way home."

All of the sudden Jazz was running to the table completely ignoring the fact that Valerie was there. "Guys they're gonna test out the Ghost-Security!" She said as she approached. Danny made a -very discrete (not)- 'cut it out' motion. Other than the fact that it would be his parents operating the equipment, Valerie couldn't think of any reason for Danny to run. However there were many she could think f for Dannielle.

"Um, Dannielle could you come with me? I have to, um, go outside for a sec!" She acted fast grabbing Dannielle and running out the the doors to the courtyard.

~You know what?~

**A/N: Okay, cliffy! I know this chapter is too short to make up to you guys especially with my long weekend and once again, excuse bucket but don't hate me! Also, if you have any good ideas, they are welcome! I am finishing the rough draft of chapter 4 so I can always change something! I might get a snow day so I will try to type a little of it up. Did you know I typed all of this with my iPod touch and a little bluetooth contraption thingermabob? XD**

**Danni: Whaddya think of my little performance? *cocky grin* **

**Me: Hey, who thinks Danny should be able to sing? Or Sam? I bet they would have great voices. At least compared to Tucker... XD**


	4. UPDATE! May 22, 2013

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me. No i am not dead, just been taking a long break with my busy schedule and exams and such as have alot of you i assume. **

**School is currently out for me (i know, crazy right?) but i am going on vacation this weekend with family and wont have access to a computer for about a month. So, even with that said, I can still write/type on my ipod to update when i come home. Also, i have gotten a bit of a social life and will be in the marching band at my school this summer so, yeah. Band!**

**I am opening a new account for some anime/manga fanfictions too. So if you wanna check that out when i come back in July, let me know because I could use some support. By the way, I only know 3 different animes and honestly, all of them are girl power, magical, superhuman shows so if your not interested, dont ask. If anyone knows any good animes that they like, let me know and i can check them out! i am open to suggestions! I haven't the slightest clue what my other account will be called, but if you are interested, PM me and i will let you know the name of the account. **

**Now, i know i have been active on reading, reviewing and following different stories, but i can do that easily from my ipod. It's really hard to get this computer im using up and running sometimes it's so full of crap. I also have been suffering from a severe case of writer's block for a while so I appologize ahead of time for when i finally do update my stories when they seem rushed or are missing parts. **

**Speaking of, my story Lockdown for Danny Phantom has almost been finished writing, (does that make sense? im pretty tired...) and all I need to do is upload it on here after 2 more chapters. however i have had a lot of trouble writing this because i have some ither plot bunnies chewing up this little carrot garden. **

**My story Moon Frenzys for H2O is, well, i have no clue. I enjoy the suggestions being made for the plot of Kim, Elliot and co. finding out about the H2O gang, i needed those. **

**My story Gravity H2O that i finally started writing in March and lied about going to update alot more? Yeah sorry about that. Really i am. I have no clue how to even begin the next chapter so ideas are greatly appreciated. **

**If there are any other stories I forgot then, i probably am not going to do anything about them. My Doc Manager has deleted all of my past uploaded chapters so i dont know if i have written more chapters for past stories. I find that really annoying.**

**Anyways guys, just an update to let you know my general plans. Of course if I do die i would have QueenOfAshes come on here and say so. Have a great summer and for those of you still testing, good luck! ;D**

**~Sydney 3**


End file.
